Volume 6
by Hufflepufflion08
Summary: What happened after Claire jumped off the Ferris wheel, revealing "specials" to the world? Awful summary Kind of AU and canon. Paire AU


Disclaimer: I do not own heroes, or the characters involved.

 **Claire Bennet is not your average teenager. She's reckless, she parties, she loves life on the edge. Yes, because she's a teenager, but also because she's indestructible.**

 **When she was 15 she found out she had this amazing power, and told one person, Zach. He was her best friend until the Haitian erased his memories. After stopping her uncle from blowing up New York, her life got even more complicated.**

 **After she revealed "specials" to the world in 2010, she changed everything.**

 _ **Sullivan bros carnival, New York, 2010**_

 **Claire walked over to Peter and Sylar after the reporters had stopped grilling her, smiling from ear to ear.**

 **"Hey, Peter!" Claire grinned.**

 **"Claire..." Peter was speechless. She'd just exposed everyone. Everything was going to change.**

 **"Peter, is he...safe?" Claire asked eyeing Sylar carefully.**

 **"Yes, he saved us...unlike you." Peter chose his words carefully, trying not to upset her.**

 **"What do you mean?" Claire asked, astonished and confused, "we don't have to hide anymore, Peter, we can be free!"**

 **"You don't know that, Claire. What happens when scientists come knocking on our door?" Peter glared at Claire, and she stared back defiantly.**

 **"I'm gonna go...somewhere." Sylar said awkwardly.**

 **"Peter, I did this for a reason. Look at them, they aren't scared of me-"**

 **"Yet." Peter interrupted.**

 **"Fine, you wanna be like that? I don't care, you go and join my dad, who thinks I just made the biggest mistake of my life as well." Claire shouted, "if anyone stood by me I thought it would have been you!"**

 **Peter watched helplessly as she stormed away, feeling conflicted.**

 **1 year later**

 **After the carnival, Peter stayed in his apartment, and Claire moved in to petrelli mansion with Angela. Noah lived in Odessa, alone. Lyle visited him every so often, as did Sandra, but Claire didn't. He hadn't spoken to her in a year.**

 **Peter carried on with his paramedic job, but used his power only when he needed to, not like he used to use it. He went to the mansion every Sunday, for dinner with his mother and niece, but he only shared short interactions with the latter. He missed her, but wanted to give her time to trust him again.**

 **Claire became the ambassador for specials. The rest of the world called them "evos" but Claire thought it sounded evil, so refrained from using the term. She was happy, apart from one thing. She missed peter. She waited for him to make the first move, but he seemed to be waiting for something else.**

 _ **Sunday, Petrelli Mansion**_

 **Peter pulled up outside the gates, parking on the road. He hopped out of the car, swinging on his jacket once he was out.**

 **As soon as he stepped in the house, two small pairs of arms wrapped round him.**

 **"Uncle Peter! Come and play with us and Claire!" He looked down and Simon and Monty, Nathan's sons, were smiling up at him. They visited every month and it broke Peter's heart to see them; they reminded him of Nathan and himself when they were younger.**

 **"Let him get in first boys!" Heidi, Nathan's ex-wife laughed.**

 **"Heidi, it's great to see you!" He smiled, embracing her.**

 **"You too Peter. Come, dinners just been served and Claire made her specialty." She winked, leading him to the dining room.**

 **Claire was stood, wearing her hair up in a messy bun, and her sleeves rolled up to her elbows, explaining to Simon why he couldn't have any cookies before they ate, but stopped as Heidi and Peter walked in.**

 **She looked at him, and took in his appearance. His bangs were long and tucked behind his ears, and he was wearing that crooked grin that she adored. He had a white shirt in that stretched perfectly over his perfectly toned muscles and-** _ **stop it, Claire. He's your uncle.**_ **She smiled at him and said hello, before taking a seat in her fathers old chair.**

 **Claire had liked Peter ever since he saved her from Odessa. She didn't know then they were related, and now she can't get rid of her feelings. Peter felt the same way, not that Claire knew though.**

 **After they had all eaten, Claire cleared her throat.**

 **"There's something I need to tell you all. I'm moving to London. There's a special project that Mohinder is working on and he wants me to go with him. I'll be fine for a year and I leave next month." She announced, not being able to look anyone in the eye.**

 **Silence surrounded the table.**

 **"You're moving? Why didn't you tell me?" Angela asked, confused.**

 **"I wanted to tell you all together. I'm sorry." Claire muttered, embarrassed.**

 **"Will you bring us presents when you come back Claire?" Monty asked, hopefully.**

 **"Of course I will." Claire laughed.**

 **"Good," Simon smiled.**

 **Claire looked to Peter after Heidi congratulated her. He was silent and staring heard at his plate. He excused himself and walked outside.**

 **"I'll go," Claire smiled, standing up and walking to him.**

 **"Hey," Claire said, touching his shoulder. He flinched and turned to face her.**

 **"You're moving." He stated.**

 **"Yes, I am. I'll come back and visit though, and it's only a year." She confirmed.**

 **"You're sure about this?" Peter asked her.**

 **"Yes. Positive."**

 **"Ok," he said, hugging her, "I'm sorry for being so distant to you this year."**

 **"I haven't exactly helped have I?" She laughed, "but you don't need to apologise, I just want us to forget about that."**

 **"Of course, Claire."**

 **And Angela watched this exchange from the dining room window, smiling to herself.**


End file.
